


Fearless

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Soulmates, a little bit of angst but mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Anzu gets surrounded by deliquents, yet Undead can't come to her rescue.





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, it's set in au by wonderful @LazyHaze2 on twitter! Anzu and Undead are platonic soulmates, and the part from School Festival 4 gets told from their perspective.

So far, everything had been surprisingly calm. In a school as chaotic as Yumenosaki one would expect things to go wrong more often than not, especially during a school festival, but with Ryuuseitai patrolling the school grounds the guests were free to spend their time without worrying. Especially kids seemed to enjoy their impromptu skits, loudly cheering as the boys stroke their poses and said catchphrases. Of course there were some problems, but they were minor enough for Anzu to deal with. To be honest, the biggest problem were her soulmates (she mentally rolled her eyes at Kaoru) who kept skipping their work to try and drag her to their cafe. She sighed and checked the phone. The time for final Ryuuseitai’s performance was approaching, and as she promised to play the role of damsel in distress, she headed for the place they were to meet at. It seemed she arrived too early since no one was there yet, so she took out her phone and checked the notifications from various people. There were some sounds coming from the walkie-talkie strapped to her belt, but it got lost in the general noise of the crowd. Busy with answering Keito she didn’t notice a group of boys approaching her.

\- Hey. You’re cute, come play with us~

Anzu flinched as someone caught her hand. She looked at them, panic quickly filling her mind. She automatically tried to move away but that made the boy grip her harder. Her phone fell to the ground and suddenly Anzu noticed that there was no one around. Her mind went completely blank.

\- What’chu say, huh? Am I so handsome cat got your tongue? Let’s have fun, shall we~

***

All four of them froze in the same moment. It was a small movement, barely noticeable but the guests seemed surprised even if they quickly recovered. Rei and Kaoru were able to appease them easily, but Adonis and Koga couldn’t hide the rush in their movements. Excusing themselves for a moment, they gathered in the staff part of the room with deadly serious expressions.

\- Something is wrong with young lady Anzu.

\- Duh, vampire, that’s why we are here. I’m gonna check up on her-

Rei pulled his cheek. Before Koga could start yelling at him, Adonis put a hand on his shoulder. That calmed the boy down, not for long though. They all felt a shiver down their spines as Anzu’s fear washed over them. 

\- I will go find her. I’m efficient in finding people and I run fast - Adonis tightened his grip on Koga’s shoulder, trying to physically stop him from arguing - You should stay and manage the cafe. We can’t make the guests worry.

\- Adonis is right, Wanchan - Kaoru waved his hand - Everyone is worried, but we can’t all just run off-

\- Oh shut up, our soulmate is in danger and you worry about some fucking guests?!

\- Wanko. Language please. No one said we will leave young lady Anzu to her demise. Kaoru-kun, please call her.

\- Already on it.

\- Adonis-kun, while I appreciate the offer, we are heavily understaffed. Please stay and keep helping.

It took a moment before Adonis answered, though his voice wavered.

\- ...Understood.

They already stayed away for too long. The other three went back to the main part of cafe, leaving Hakaze by himself. Kaoru kept cursing, aggressively clicking on the screen. Why wasn’t she picking up? At least the phone was ringing, meaning she didn’t turn it off… Maybe someone would pick it and answer? Soon Rei had to call him for help as well, so Kaoru stuffed his phone in a pocket where he could easily access it and anxiously awaited response from Anzu. They all could feel the panic that swallowed every thought spread through their bodies. Powerlessness left a bitter taste in their mouths. As idols they couldn’t abandon the people that came to see them, no matter how important the private matter was for them. The fear coming from the soulmate mark left them dizzy, making them more and more worried… and then it stopped. Their hearts stopped for a second as well, the worst possibility immediately coming to mind. Undead checked their soulmate marks in unison, breathing a sigh of relief as the colors remained vivid and strong. All they could do was helplessly wait for any kind of news about her.

***

Her heart was still beating like crazy, but the danger was gone and she almost cried from relief. Even though she was used to dealing with eccentric boys everyday, none of them had any malicious intent. She trusted her own strength yet the fear took all of it from her, leaving her defenseless. As Ryuuseitai gathered the attention of guests, she looked around for her phone that fell on the ground. It would be bad if it got crushed under the feet of unaware crowd. She managed to snatch it before a group of kids laid their hands on it and thankfully it wasn’t damaged. As she unlocked the screen though, she noticed a lot of missed calls from Kaoru. Worried that something happened, she tried to call the boy back before she understood that it was the other way around. They were worried about /her/. Just as she can feel some things through their connection, they also can sense her emotions. She absolutely had to show them that she was alright. Since Kaoru wasn’t picking up, the cafe was probably too busy for them to move freely. Anzu made up her mind and rushed through the crowd, heading for the cafe that Undead was managing. She tried to call Kaoru on the way there, but he still wasn’t answering. Finally she arrived in front of the room Undead occupied, immediately noticing amazingly long queue of guests waiting for their turn. No wonder Kaoru couldn’t pick up. Adonis stood in the door, managing the line. Anzu wanted to approach him, but people in the queue weren’t willing to let her through so she had to come up with another solution. She stood on a stool and wildly waved her hands, trying to get his attention. Surprisingly, it worked, and Anzu smiled triumphantly as she saw Adonis’ eyes light up when he noticed her. The boy disappeared in the room, probably to tell the others that she was alright. The guests started whispering among themselves, but she paid no mind to them. Her soulmates knew she was safe and that’s all that mattered.

***

\- Young lady Anzu.

\- Anzu!

\- Tanpopo-chan!

\- Anzu!

Four voices called out to her as soon as the last guest left the cafe. Even though she was already safe, the sight of her soulmates brought tears to her eyes. Alarmed, the boys started fussing over her, checking for possible injuries. Anzu couldn’t help a small laugh that left her mouth.

\- I’m- I’m fine… It just truly reached me that I’m safe, that’s all… Haha...

After a few seconds of silence, Undead just nodded to each other and hugged her tightly. All the tension she wasn’t aware she still had in herself vanished and she needed a moment to calm down before she could speak again. They kept talking to her in soft voices, waiting patiently until she was ready to tell them everything.

\- You scared the soul out of us, but since you are safe, all is well. We will need to thank Midori-kun and Ryuuseitai for coming to your rescue.

\- Yes… - Anzu nodded - But for now, do you have some leftover tea? I would kill for something warm to drink…

\- Of course, my dear~ Sit down and let us take care of you.

Kaoru winked at her.

\- We are idols after all, let us give you our best performance~

\- Ahaha, I can’t wait~

An expert flurry of movements and they soon were sitting together, drinking tea and telling Anzu all the funny stories from the day. Warm drink washed away the remnants of fear, and warm laugh reassured her she was safe and loved. She truly couldn’t ask for better soulmates.

\- I love you all...

Her words made them freeze for a second, just to bring huge smiles onto their faces.

\- We love you too, young lady Anzu~

She truly prayed this happiness would never disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget kudos/comment!


End file.
